Un sueño en el espacio
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Por Maria, Shadow aguantará las torturas sufridas en la colonia ARK


Este fanfic es sin ánimo de lucro y bla bla bla (to lo que sigue), los personajes son del Sonic Team, excepto la peña de la colonia, que son inventaos.  
  
Yo, Tete-chin Spacestone, viajera de dimensiones, me proclamo dueña de este fanfic, así que na de copiar, pa cualquier cosa e-mail tete-chin@sonicrules.zzn.com o web http://Tete-chinXSonic.iespana.es  
  
Un sueño en el espacio  
  
Sinceramente, Gerald no quería trabajar para el gobierno, le traía sin cuidado sus problemas, él lo único que deseaba era encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de su querida nieta Maria, cuando le diagnosticaron que tenía SDNA (Síndrome de Deficiencia Neuronal Adquirido) sintió que se le caía el mundo encima, recordaba todas las discusiones con sus hijos, culpándose unos a otros de aquello, quién le había traspasado el maldito gen o si había sido el corretear por el laboratorio de su abuelo el causante de aquello. Por todo aquello fue por lo que terminó trabajando en ARK, se llevó consigo a Maria, viviendo en la colonia junto al resto de humanos que experimentaban la vivencia en el espacio, ella era muy pequeña y lo único que había vivido era el laboratorio de su abuelo y la marcha a ARK, por eso muchas veces le había hecho prometer a su abuelo que en cuanto se curase la llevaría a la Tierra, tenía ganas de conocer de verdad aquello, pero a medida que pasaban los años veía cómo sus esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo, llegó a pensar que nunca vería la Tierra más que por aquella ventana, ya tenía 10 años y se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabía que en el laboratorio oculto de ARK los experimentos no salían como esperaban, le habían estado dando últimas oportunidades a Gerald, hasta que un día volvió a su departamento dichoso, cuando Maria le preguntó qué pasaba, él sonrió dulcemente y le dijo que habían dado un paso muy importante.  
  
Abrió los ojos, no sentía nada, no sabía qué era sentir, estaba encogido, en posición fetal, abrazó sus piernas con sus propios brazos, era su primera visión, aquel laboratorio, todos los conocimientos que le habían forzado a asimilar, sabía tanto y tan poco, estiró un brazo, tocó aquella cúpula de cristal y se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando en un líquido azulado, vio burbujas y notó unos cables, unos sensores por todo su pequeño cuerpo, fijó la vista y vio un reflejo en aquel cristal, ¿ese ser oscuro era él? puso su otra mano en el cristal, parpadeó, sí, era él, entrecerró los ojos, a pesar de todo lo que sabía no lo entendía, tuvo un sentimiento que sus propios conocimientos le hicieron saber que era miedo, estaba solo, las luces apagadas, sólo las máquinas de mantenimiento, comenzó a temblar, sintió una fuerte energía en su interior, su fuerza, su poder, un brillo azulado le rodeó, su expresión cambió un momento, como una pequeña malicia, y rompió el cristal.  
  
Maria daba vueltas en su cama, estaba algo inquieta, si los experimentos iban bien podía tener posibilidades de curarse, de volver a la Tierra, era una pequeña esperanza que la mantenía viva, sabía que con aquella cura no sólo podría salvarse ella, mucha gente podría curarse de distintas enfermedades, no más muertes inútiles, no más niños tristes, por fin tendrían una oportunidad para ser felices. Aún estando en la cama oyó ligeramente una alarma, nunca había sonado antes, pero le pareció que debía ser del laboratorio, se sentó en la cama, "ahora no... ahora que va todo tan bien..." deseó, y cuando su curiosidad superó a su precaución, asomó su cabeza por la puerta entre abierta de su habitación, hizo lo mismo con la puerta de salida de su departamento, no vio nada, oyó gente corriendo por el pasillo.  
  
-¡Atrapadle! Si es necesario, disparad.  
  
Maria se estremeció, no era partidaria de la muerte de nadie, justamente porque su propia vida pendía de un hilo opinaba que nadie debía morir, oyó que llamaban por teléfono y rápidamente cerró la puerta y volvió a su habitación, justo a tiempo de que su abuelo se levantase y respondiese la llamada, Maria se quedó de pie tras la puerta de su habitación, intentaba oír pero no entendía nada, algo sobre un accidente en el laboratorio, no había heridos, pero el proyecto "Shadow" corría peligro. "¿Shadow?" murmuró Maria, dio unos pasos y se sentó en su cama, de nuevo en silencio en su habitación, con la tenue luz de su mesilla de noche encendida, se quedó quieta, empezaba a oír algo, un gimoteo, se asustó porque tenía que estar sola en su habitación, se armó de valor y se puso en pie.  
  
-¿¡Quién hay!?- Dijo en voz alta.  
  
El gimoteo sonaba distinto, como si se tapase la boca con las manos, Maria se extrañó, intentó seguir el sonido, que le condujo hasta debajo de su cama, se puso de rodillas en el suelo, levantó las sábanas que tapaban el hueco y miró, había alguien ahí, algo.  
  
-¿Hola?- La voz de Maria sonaba más dulce.  
  
La pequeña figura separó sus manos de su cara, una figura oscura que bajo aquel refugio dejaba ver sus ojos, brillantes, unos ojos carmesí asustados, con sus lágrimas resbalando furiosas por sus mejillas. Maria estiró su brazo hacia él, le dijo que no pasaba nada, que podía estar tranquilo, no dejaría que le hiciesen daño, aquello pareció tranquilizarle de verdad, se secó con la mano las lágrimas que tenía entonces y comenzó a gatear hacia la chica, le cogió la mano y le ayudó a salir, se quedó sentado en el suelo delante de ella, encogido de hombros, aún gimoteando un poco.  
  
-Vaya, si eres un erizo... nunca había visto uno...- Dijo Maria sonriendo.  
  
La chica acarició sus púas con su mano, suave, gentil, él la miraba fijamente, sin moverse, casi sin respirar, temblando, llamó su atención aquellas púas negras, sus mechas rojas, aquel mechón de pelo blanco en el pecho, le pareció muy gracioso, no debía medir más de 50 cm.  
  
-¿Tienes frío?- Maria tiró de la pequeña manta que tenía a los pies de su cama y rodeó al pequeño con ella. -¿Mejor? Yo me llamo Maria...  
  
Pero el pequeño, aunque había dejado de temblar, seguía con la mirada fija en ella sin decir nada, intentó abrir la boca y decir algo, pero aunque el aire salía, las palabras no, un sonido incoherente. Maria le sonrió de nuevo, realmente parecía un niño pequeño, puso sus manos alrededor de él.  
  
-¿Puedo cogerte? no me morderás, ¿verdad?- Rió Maria.  
  
El pequeño hizo una mueca, que bajo todo aquel miedo parecía sonreír, se agarró a los brazos de Maria y dejó que le cogiese en brazos, rozó su mejilla con el hombro de ella, se sentía seguro.  
  
-¿Estás despierta?- Entró por la puerta Gerald. -Tengo que salir un momento, hay unos problemas en el laborato... ¿qué haces en el suelo?  
  
Cuando Maria se dio la vuelta levemente, sentada en el suelo aún, Gerald se sobresaltó, ahí estaba aquello que tanto buscaban.  
  
-¡Shadow!- Gritó Gerald. -¡Así que aquí estabas! ¿cómo demonios habrá entrado?  
  
Maria pensó, ella había abierto la puerta, así que por ahí se había colado.  
  
-Abuelito... ¿me lo puedo quedar? Es muy mono...- Maria abrazó más fuerte a Shadow y rozó también su mejilla con él.  
  
-Shadow es el proyecto de vida perfecta en el que estamos trabajando, tiene que volver al laboratorio.  
  
Maria bajó la mirada, se puso en pie y con Shadow en brazos se lo quiso dar a Gerald, pero en cuanto Shadow notó que pasaba de unos brazos a otros, rápidamente saltó de nuevo a engancharse a la cintura de Maria.  
  
-¡Maria, Maria, Maria!- Repetía una y otra vez el pequeño erizo.  
  
Esto sorprendió más a Gerald que a Maria, teóricamente acababa de nacer, ya corría y empezaba a hablar, sólo le dio a pensar hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar... por desgracia para Shadow, tuvo que volver al laboratorio, aunque aquella reacción le pareció digna de estudio a Gerald y permitiría que tras las pruebas diarias volviese a que le cuidase Maria.  
  
Pasó un año lleno de alegría, y todo hay que decirlo, y dolor, el laboratorio se había vuelto un infierno para el joven Shadow y el volver con Maria el paraíso, una vez más se sentó en aquella camilla blanca, notaba a Gerald ponerle los sensores en el cuerpo.  
  
-Profesor...- Comenzó Shadow. -¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?  
  
-Estate quieto.- Gerald le hizo girar la cara para ponerle otro sensor. -Ya lo sabes, eres lo más importante de mi investigación.  
  
-Es que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.- Replicó Shadow.- El por qué ahora soy mucho más alto que hace un año, por qué he de venir aquí todos los días a que me hagan daño...  
  
-Shadow...- Gerald le puso una mano en su cabecita, acariciándole suavemente. -Mira, necesitas hacer esto justamente para crecer, por ti mismo no puedes, al menos aún no, cuando tu cuerpo esté maduro completamente ya tendrás pleno control sobre tus poderes, digamos que con esto que hacemos creces cada año como si fuesen 6. Shadow... aguanta, hazlo por Maria, piensa en su enfermedad, gracias a ti podrá curarse...  
  
Shadow quedó en silencio, aquella máquina hacía madurar sus poderes, debía soportarlo, todo por aquella niña de dorados cabellos que le proporcionaba tanta paz en su interior, cerró los ojos confiando en que así el dolor sería menor, se tumbó notando todos aquellos calambres, como electricidad atravesándole, todo era tan fuerte, cada vez más, a medida que aumentaba su poder, también aumentaba el dolor en sus experimentos, al menos tenía el consuelo que le daba Gerald y la sonrisa de Maria, el resto de científicos le trataban como el proyecto que era, sin entender por qué Gerald le había dado forma de erizo, todos esperaban un gran lagarto, como le habían pedido, pero él se negó, no quería crear un arma de destrucción masiva, quería ayudar a la gente que vivía en la Tierra. Con todo esto en mente, Shadow volvió a abrir los ojos, le dolía, se notaba cansado, aún así se sentó en la camilla y tras sacarse los sensores se fue por su propio pie. Caminó por los pasillos de ARK, viendo su imagen reflejada en los cristales, verdaderamente parecía un erizo de 6 años, quería sentirse adulto, pero al girar la esquina e ir despistado chocó con un lateral, se quedó sentado en el suelo, puso su mano en su ceja y vio unas gotitas de sangre, ante esto respiró muy rápido y salió corriendo y no paró hasta llegar a la habitación de Maria, que había vuelto de la escuela de la colonia y estaba haciendo los deberes.  
  
-¡Maria!- Gritó desesperado Shadow.  
  
Maria se giró y corrió con él, le preguntó que le había pasado mientras le cogía en brazos y le llevaba al baño, en el fondo no tenía más que un corte, pero se había asustado, le sentó en le lavabo y le curó la herida, le puso una graciosa tirita en la ceja, sacada del armarito donde estaban sus medicinas, Shadow ya había dejado de sollozar, miró todos aquellos frascos.  
  
-¿Tienes que tomarte todo esto?- Preguntó Shadow.  
  
-La mayoría.- Respondió Maria cerrando el armario de baño.  
  
-Pobrecita Maria... y yo aquí como un tonto quejándome... tú sí que tienes daño...- Shadow se encogió de hombros y la miró de reojo.  
  
-Oh, no te preocupes, no me duele.- Sonrió Maria.  
  
Le cogió en brazos de nuevo y le sentó en la cama.  
  
-Uf, cómo pesas ya, dentro de poco no voy a poder contigo.- Rió Maria.  
  
-¡Porque dentro de poco seré mayor y cuidaré yo de ti!  
  
Ambos rieron.  
  
-¡Sí, sí! Mayor, pero aún vienes a dormir conmigo si tienes una pesadilla.- Sonrió Maria dulcemente. -Por cierto, mira.- Maria sacó la foto de curso. -Ya tenemos la foto de clase, y aquí está David.- Maria dio un suspiro.  
  
-Pues...- Shadow cogió la foto. -No es tan guapo como dices...  
  
-Vaya...- Maria volvió a reír. -¿estás celoso?  
  
-¿Quién, yo? Él tendría que estarlo de mí, soy la forma de vida más perfecta...- Shadow hizo un gesto solemne con la mano y sacó pecho.  
  
-La forma de vida perfecta que se asusta por un poco de sangre.- Maria le puso el dedo sobre la tirita.  
  
Shadow rió como si le hiciese cosquillas, luego Maria se sentó algo cansada en su silla y siguió haciendo los deberes, Shadow se la quedó mirando, era muy valiente de seguir adelante sabiendo que su enfermedad era impredecible, ni los médicos sabían cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida o cuándo empezaría a afectarle de verdad a su vida diaria, ahí se quedó observándola mientras estudiaba, sonriendo, recordando todos esos momentos en los que Maria había cuidado de él, siempre preocupándose por los demás, también el cómo animaba a su primo pequeño cuando los demás niños se metían con él por ser gordito.  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando Shadow entró en el laboratorio, un científico le detuvo agarrándole del hombro.  
  
-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Preguntó señalando su ceja.  
  
-Me la puso Maria, es una tirita ¿acaso tienes que graduarte las gafas otra vez?- Dijo desdeñosamente Shadow.  
  
-Insolente...- El científico agarró el brazo de Shadow y tiró de él hasta la camilla. -Quédate ahí, tu sistema de autoregeneración aún no está en marcha y ya tendríamos que tenerlo listo, ¡deberías tenerme más respeto que para eso colaboré en tu creación! No te creas nada más, sólo eres un experimento.- Arrancó la tirita a Shadow. -No te pienses que porque estás bajo la protección del Dr.Gerald puedes mezclarte con nosotros, algún día serás el arma perfecta de destrucción, y seguirás bajo nuestras órdenes como el esclavo que eres.  
  
-¡Soy la forma de vida más perfecta!- Shadow se puso de pie en la camilla. -¡Tú deberías tenerme respeto a mí y yo debería ser quien mande sobre vosotros, que sois una panda de humanos ignorantes y debiluchos!  
  
Aquella acción parecía haber hecho enfurecer al erizo negro, apretó fuerte los puños mirando al científico con odio, no consideraba que él fuese el más indicado para decidir qué debía ser Shadow, él sólo esperaba que con todas aquellas torturas que ellos llamaban "experimentos" podría curar a Maria, no para hacer más daño.  
  
-Eh... tranquilo... no es para ponerse así...- Intentó rectificar el científico dando dos pasos atrás.  
  
Shadow puso sus zapatos de luz en marcha, dirigiéndose al científico, le cogió de la solapa y le elevó un poco.  
  
-¡Retira lo que has dicho! Nunca estaré bajo vuestras órdenes...  
  
El científico alcanzó a dar a un botón, sonó una alarma estridente que hizo a Shadow taparse los oídos soltando a su presa, en seguida llegaron varios hombres que Shadow no reconoció, intentando reducirle, Shadow no oponía mucha resistencia, no atacaba, sólo intentaba defenderse, uno de los hombres con armadura sacó algo parecido a un látigo eléctrico, la primera sacudida dio sobre Shadow, las siguientes el erizo las esquivó tapándose la cara, evitando que los demás le agarrasen, vio algo a un lado "Chaos Emerald" una esmeralda verde, la cogió, pero mientras lo hacía uno de los hombres logró cogerle un pie y Shadow cayó al suelo de panza, el del látigo lo sacudió y se dispuso a azotarle cuando alguien se interpuso, Shadow notó que le había cubierto un cuerpo mucho mayor que él y un bigote enorme haciéndole cosquillas en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Dr.Gerald! ¿qué haces?- Dijo el otro científico. -¡Es peligroso, ese monstruo tiene que aprender quién es el amo aquí!  
  
-¡Dejadle en paz! ¿es que no entiendes que por ahora es sólo un niño?  
  
Shadow se encogió agarrado al brazo que le rodeaba tiernamente, le puso en pie y le sacudió el polvo.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el profesor, miró la herida de su ceja. -Tu sistema de autoregeneración no está en marcha aún... esperemos que empiece a funcionar pronto.- El doctor sonrió.  
  
Y comenzaron los experimentos como cada día, Shadow preguntó quienes eran aquellos hombres que habían venido antes, no sabía que existiese algo así en la colonia, pero nadie le quiso responder, seguramente porque no querían que supiese que estaban vigilados, que cada uno de sus movimientos seguidos minuciosamente, escribiendo informes detallados del experimento, aquello le dio miedo a Shadow, le podían haber hecho daño de verdad, aunque lo que sentía ahora en aquellos experimentos le parecía suficiente dolor, a pesar de que cerraba los ojos fuertemente, el dolor no cesaba, entreabrió un ojo y vio a aquel científico sonreír maliciosamente, aquella sensación de odio, apretando los puños, hizo que los monitores dieran unas lecturas elevadas de poder.  
  
-Sube la potencia...- Dijo el científico.  
  
Shadow apretó los ojos de nuevo, sentía todo su cuerpo arder ¿acaso intentaban llevarle al límite? fuese lo que fuera, aquello dolía, en uno de sus puños apretado notaba la esmeralda que aún no había dejado, se la había guardado sin que nadie se fijase en ello, su poder seguía creciendo.  
  
-Esto parece que funciona, más potencia.- Repitió el científico.  
  
-¡Para ya! Su cuerpo aún no está maduro, no lo soportará.- Le dijo Gerald.  
  
-Es verdad... su nivel de poder aumenta, pero su cuerpo se debilita.- Le dio la razón el muchacho que estaba ante el monitor.  
  
-¡Bah! Tonterías ¿acaso no es la forma de vida perfecta? Tendría que aguantar esto y más... ¡más potencia!  
  
-¡Te he dicho que ya basta!- Gerald le cogió de la solapa.  
  
Shadow entreabrió los ojos, se sentía mareado, veía a Gerald discutir con aquel científico y pensó para sus adentros que debía ser fuerte, que debía hacerlo por Maria, si lograba el nivel que ellos buscaban podrían curarla... tenía que resistir, pero a pesar de todo, aquella sensación, no sabía lo que era, tenía ganas de... ¿echarlo todo fuera? Pero ¿por qué? Aún estaba furioso con aquel individuo, había dicho cosas muy feas de él, no era un monstruo, ellos le crearon, y no crearían un monstruo a menos que tuviese que ser un arma de destrucción "no" pensó para sí mismo, ese no podía ser el motivo, el por qué fue creado, empezaba a entender que por mucho poder que le metiesen, aquello quizás no fuese suficiente para curar a Maria, a pesar de todo creía en ello porque el profesor se lo había dicho, si lograba la eternidad podría curarla, y en ese momento dos voces se cruzaron en su interior, como lo que llevaba escondido y no quería sacar, algo intentando salir a la superficie, lo mismo que le había hecho antes atacar al científico, pero su otra voz le hizo callar, "lo haré por ti..." murmuró, hizo fuerza.  
  
-¡No puedo parar esto!- Gritó el muchacho.  
  
La máquina se había vuelto un caos, Gerald miró la mano de Shadow.  
  
-¡Shadow, tira eso!- Le gritó.  
  
Pero Shadow no le oía, apretó más fuerte la joya, notó su cuerpo flotar hasta que el dolor fue tan intenso que le hizo gritar, pensó "Maria..." y luego se desvaneció. Todo quedó en silencio un momento.  
  
-Se ha... ¿volatilizado?- Dijo sin moverse el científico.  
  
-No puede ser, aún tengo sus lecturas aquí... no, aquí no... está... ¿en la colonia?- Respondió el muchacho.  
  
-Shadow...- Murmuró Gerald. -¡Puede controlar el caos! Ninguna máquina había logrado controlarlo hasta ahora... necesitaba un ser vivo para controlarse...  
  
-¡Debemos encontrarle! Ya sabéis cómo puede ser de peligroso un animal asustado...- Insistió el científico.  
  
-No hace falta.- Le puso una mano delante Gerald. -Sé que terminará volviendo...  
  
En la colonia salían de clase Maria y un par de amigas.  
  
-¡Ayyy qué guapo estaba David con su peinado nuevo!- Decía Maria medio riendo.  
  
-Jaja, ey Maria, te gusta mucho ese chico, ¿verdad?- Dijo una compañera dándole con el codo.  
  
-Bueno, Marta...- Se sonrojó Maria. -Es guapo, sé reconocer cuando un chico lo es.  
  
-Sí que es verdad...- Reconoció la otra chica.  
  
-¿A ti también te gusta, Rebeca?- Dijo Marta. -No sé qué os pasa con él, a mí no me gusta, es un creído, un descarado...  
  
-Ohhh para ya, no le conocemos de verdad...- Dijo Maria.  
  
-Pues me parece que no le desagradas... te estuvo mirando todo el rato en clase de matemáticas.- Le volvió a dar con el codo Marta.  
  
-Pues siento decirte que es un imbécil...- Rebeca giró la cara.  
  
-No es verdad, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?- Le replicó Maria.  
  
-Es que... le oí decir a un amigo suyo que no iría contigo a ningún sitio porque tienes al erizo negro pegado a tus faldas todo el día.  
  
-Ah, eso es una tontería, Shadow hace lo que yo quiero... todo lo que yo le ordene él lo hará.- Dijo Maria dándose aires.  
  
-¿Todo lo que le pidas? ¡Pero bueno! ¿acaso es tu mayordomo?- Rió Marta.  
  
-No lo creo.- Rió Rebeca también.  
  
-¡Es verdad! Todo lo que le pida lo hará.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿sería capaz de...?- Rebeca miró a un lado y a otro. -¡de sacar mis canicas de ahí!  
  
Rebeca señaló bajo un gran panel metálico, el día anterior jugando con un amigo le habían caído y habían quedado sus canicas favoritas en un hueco, era una pared metálica fuerte, Shadow iba a necesitar mucha fuerza para arrancar la parte donde estaban las canicas.  
  
-Pan comido.- Dijo Maria segura de sí misma.  
  
Rieron las tres, entonces una luz azulada verdosa apareció a pocos metros de ellas, y de la luz salió Shadow, cayendo de culo al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Maria. -¿Qué has hecho esta vez?  
  
Shadow miró a su alrededor extrañado y fingió que sabía lo que hacía.  
  
-Em... he venido a buscarte...- Mintió.  
  
-¡Oh vamos! Puedo volver solita a casa.- Maria pensó en David, el que no quería ir con ella por Shadow. -Haz el favor de dejarme respirar un poco, siempre estás detrás mía como un perrito faldero.  
  
Shadow se encogió de hombros, se encontraba demasiado débil como para decirle nada. Un muchacho algo mayor que Maria se les acercó.  
  
-¡Eh, si es el erizo negro! Me han dicho que las alarmas de antes las has causado tú... que has atacado a un científico o algo así.- Rió el muchacho.  
  
Maria se sorprendió, no podía ser cierto, su Shadow, su pequeño, inocente, amable Shadow, pero al mirarle a la cara pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos que era verdad, apretó los puños y le gritó, Shadow cerró los ojos fuerte escuchando la riña de Maria, luego abrió los ojos y la vio con expresión enfadada pero tenía en sus ojos algo diminuto, lágrimas, se entristeció pensando que había defraudado a Maria, ella le miró un momento y dio un resoplido.  
  
-Vamos, ya hablaremos en casa, seguro que ahora te está buscando todo el personal del laboratorio...  
  
-¡Espera!- La detuvo Rebeca. -¿Qué pasa con mis canicas?- En el fondo lo que quería era comprobar aquello que había dicho Maria y reírse un rato de él, puesto que pensaba que era imposible aquello.  
  
-Bueno... Shadow, mira allí, en ese hueco se colaron las canicas de Rebeca, si desclavas esa placa metálica podremos cogerlas.- Maria no le sonrió esta vez a Shadow.  
  
Shadow se sentía muy débil, pero no rechistó, quiso hacerlo pero no pudo, después de haber decepcionado a Maria no podía, era el momento de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, se acercó al panel, dio una respiración fuerte, agarró la parte baja y comenzó a tirar, hizo fuerza y fuerza, y aquello a duras penas se movía, le habían dado demasiada caña en el laboratorio, podía sentir sus propios huesos crepitando al rozar en las articulaciones, sus músculos tensarse tanto que parecía que iban a romperse.  
  
-¿Vas a tardar mucho? Yo me quiero ir a casa que tengo muchos deberes...- Dijo Maria insensible.  
  
Shadow tiró más fuerte, aquello comenzó a ceder, lo dejó un momento cuando vio a Maria andar en dirección opuesta a él, le estaba dejando atrás, susurró "espera..." viendo a la amiga de Maria a su espalda riendo, la otra chica le miraba confusa, no parecía tener la malicia de la que reía, pero esa chica riendo, aquello le dio mucha rabia, un último tirón desbocado y lanzó la plancha al lado de las muchachas, rompiendo el cristal de la puerta.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios te hace tanta gracia?!- Gritó Shadow apretando el puño ante ella.  
  
-Joder, no te pongas así, sólo quería divertirme un poco.- Dijo Rebeca.  
  
Maria se giró, le extrañaba aquella reacción en Shadow.  
  
-¡Shadow!- Le gritó con expresión seria.- Deja de hacer el tonto y vamos.  
  
-¡Estoy cansado de que me desprecien! ¿no soy lo suficientemente perfecto para los humanos?  
  
"Échalo todo fuera" oía en su interior. Marta se asustó.  
  
-E... erizo... no es eso, Rebeca sólo quería divertirse... no pretendía...- Intentó decir Marta.  
  
Pero Rebeca tiró del brazo de Marta para salir de allí, el chico había desaparecido corriendo.  
  
-Ya te lo dije Maria, no podrás ir con nadie mientras tengas al erizo negro contigo.- Dijo cruelmente Rebeca, dando a entender que o estaba con él o con el resto de gente.  
  
Las dos muchachas se fueron, Maria se acercó a Shadow muy enfadada.  
  
-¿Ves lo que has hecho? David no quiere ir conmigo por ti, y ahora mis amigas tampoco, ¿cuánto más me vas a arruinar la vida?- Dijo muy enojada Maria.  
  
-¡Ahhh! No me digas eso...- Dijo Shadow gritando.  
  
Shadow puso sus manos en su cabeza, le dolía, le dolía mucho, la cabeza, el cuerpo, los músculos, como si aquella electricidad de los experimentos volviese, sabía que Maria aún le estaba sermoneando, pero ahora ya no la oía, miró de reojo y vio a Maria darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar, pero Shadow no pudo seguirla, cayó de rodillas al suelo, le temblaban las piernas, no lograba volver a ponerse en pie, miró la Chaos Emerald, desprendía tanta luz, tanto brillo, no quería dejarla.  
  
-¿Shadow?- Se dio la vuelta Maria al ver que no le seguía. -¿Qué te ocurre? ¿qué llevas en la mano? ¡Shadow!  
  
Corrió cuando le vio desplomarse en el suelo, le dio un manotazo a la esmeralda.  
  
-¡Au, quema!- Dijo Maria.  
  
Shadow estaba perdiendo el sentido, su cuerpo parecía desquebrajarse, fisuras que comenzaban a sangrar por todo el cuerpo, Maria se asustó y comenzó a gritarle y traquetearle intentando que volviese en sí, pero sólo le oyó murmurar "¿soy un monstruo? Me duele..." antes de desplomarse en su falda. En un momento llegó al laboratorio, allí ya se habían ido todos, pero ella lo intentó.  
  
-¡Abuelo! ¿estás aquí? Por favor... que alguien me ayude...- Sollozó Maria con Shadow en brazos.  
  
-Ya era hora...- Dijo Gerald acercándose.  
  
Gerald cogió en brazos a Shadow y le tendió en la camilla.  
  
-Lo que me imaginaba... tiene mucho poder pero aún no está preparado para usarlo.  
  
-¿Se pondrá bien?- Preguntó Maria preocupada, se sentó al lado de la camilla.  
  
-Pues...- Gerald dio un resoplido. -La verdad es que no lo sé, lo siento, pero se ha forzado demasiado...  
  
A Maria le dio un vuelco el corazón, apoyó sus brazos en la camilla tomando una mano de Shadow, apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos, llorando desconsolada.  
  
-¡Fue culpa mía! Le ordené hacer una tontería y él ni siquiera rechistó, el muy tonto sabía que se iba a forzar mucho con aquello pero aún así lo hizo sólo para contentarme ¡¡lo siento Shadow!! Yo no quería hacerte daño...  
  
Gerald le puso la mano sobre la cabeza a Maria, la acarició dulcemente, miró al erizo, sólo podían esperar.  
  
Era de madrugada cuando Shadow abrió los ojos, le dolía todo, pero ahora menos, intentó incorporarse, veía el techo del laboratorio y odiaba estar allí, pero notó algo sobre su mano, miró a un lado, era la mano de Maria, se volvió a acostar, tenía una manta sobre sí mismo y veía otra sobre los hombros de ella, giró la cara y vio a Gerald sentado en uno de los sillones de mando, seguramente las mantas habían sido cosa de él, volvió a mirar a Maria, la veía tan serena durmiendo, estaba tan hermosa, a los ojos de un niño normal tan sólo era una chica, pero para Shadow parecía algo más, no era como el resto de chicas de la colonia, aquella Rebeca y aquella Marta, eran distintas, Maria era la mejor, aunque aquella mañana hubiesen discutido, se puso de lado, acercó su otra mano hasta la cara de ella, quería tocarla, ver que era real, retiró aquel flequillo rubio de la cara de su amiga y le acarició el rostro, la notó moverse, se volvió a poner boca arriba y a esconder su mano bajo la manta, pero siguió mirándola.  
  
-Maria...- Dijo bajito.  
  
Ésta se comenzó a despertar.  
  
-¿Shadow?- Dijo ella. -¿estás mejor?  
  
-Lo siento.- Le cortó él. -Sé que he sido un estorbo y que por mi culpa ese chico que te gusta no va contigo... ¿qué pasa, Maria? Tienes los ojos rojos...  
  
-Oh, Shadow, nada.- Maria notó una lágrima caerle por la mejilla. -Yo soy la que te tiene que pedir perdón, estabas muy cansado y encima te hago hacer aquello...  
  
-No quiero verte triste, que me pongo triste yo también...- Dijo débilmente Shadow.  
  
-No es tristeza, estoy tan contenta de que estés mejor...  
  
Tras aquello Maria se puso en pie de golpe, dejando caer la silla que tenía detrás, aferrándose al pecho de Shadow llorando, él miró al techo de nuevo, no se movió, no supo qué hacer, se quedó ahí quieto, con los ojos entrecerrados, notando las lágrimas de Maria resbalando por su torso, uno de sus mechones de pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, sus manos cálidas tocándole, abrazándole. Desde su sitio, Gerald miró el monitor, las constantes vitales de Shadow parecían mejorar, dio un suspiro de alivio y se acurrucó de nuevo en su butaca.  
  
Pasó un año de nuevo, Gerald había devuelto la esmeralda a su sitio y le había explicado a Shadow que no tocase aquellas joyas, las 7 Chaos Emeralds, explicó que había una leyenda que decía que cuando las 7 Chaos Emeralds estaban en contacto podía ocurrir un milagro, que podían cumplir un deseo, Shadow oyó toda aquella historia muy entusiasmado, aunque tuvo que dejarla, una vez más por quedarse sentado en la camilla.  
  
-Profesor,- Comenzó con su voz más madura. -¿cómo está Maria?  
  
-¿No la has visto esta mañana cuando fue a la escuela?- Dijo Gerald.  
  
-No me refiero a eso, últimamente... está rara, ya no me deja dormir con ella, ni quiere que la vaya a buscar a la escuela... pensé que todo aquello había quedado atrás. ¿Está enfadada conmigo todavía?- Shadow miró al suelo.  
  
-No digas tonterías, Maria te aprecia mucho, lo que pasa es que se está haciendo mayor y necesita un poco de intimidad...  
  
-Pero teóricamente ahora yo también tengo 12 años y no me siento diferente...- Shadow le miró con curiosidad.  
  
-¡¿Queréis dejaros de cháchara?! Esto es un laboratorio, no una consulta de psicología.- Les cortó el otro científico.  
  
Al llegar Maria a casa, delante de la puerta estaba Shadow.  
  
-Bienvenida a casa.- Dijo de forma elegante el erizo.  
  
-Anda... hola, ¿qué haces ahí de pie parado como una estatua? Pensé que estarías correteando por la colonia.- Dijo Maria dejando su cartera sobre la silla.  
  
-Bah, ya soy mayor para corretear por ahí como un crío.- Asintió Shadow.  
  
Maria rió, hoy parecía más alegre de lo que había estado últimamente, cuando Shadow le preguntó a qué venía tanta risa, ella le cogió de las manos y comenzó a bailotear.  
  
-¡Va a haber un baile en la escuela! Me hace mucha ilusión... este año nos graduamos y el siguiente iremos con los mayores ya.  
  
-¡Me alegro por ti!- Shadow puso en marcha sus zapatos de luz, poniéndose a su altura. -Si quieres practicar conmigo...  
  
Maria rió de nuevo, bailando con Shadow animadamente.  
  
-Sólo se puede estar en el baile con pareja, Shadow, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?  
  
-Claro.- Shadow puso una mano en la cintura de Maria y la otra aún agarrada a la mano de Maria, bailando ahora más lento, intentando controlar el latido de su corazón.  
  
-¿Puedes darle esta nota a David? Le oí decir que quería que fuese una chica la que se lo pidiese, en vez de pedirlo él, pero me da vergüenza, ese chico para mí es mi príncipe.- Maria puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shadow, con la nota en la mano.  
  
-Vale, lo haré, si te hace feliz...- Incluso Shadow notó su propia voz algo distinta.  
  
Maria sonrió, volviendo a tomarle de las manos y bailando de nuevo animadamente, pero de pronto paró, se soltó de Shadow y apoyó una mano en la mesa, él corrió a acercarle una silla, Maria susurró "gracias" y se sentó, respirando agitadamente.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al profesor?- Dijo Shadow algo nervioso.  
  
-No es nada... se me pasa enseguida... me he mareado, eso es todo, por... por dar tantas vueltas, eso es...- Mintió Maria, luego rió. -¡Me emocioné mucho y se me ha ido la cabeza con tantos sueños!  
  
Pero Shadow no rió, aquello no le hacía la más mínima gracia, temía que la enfermedad de Maria le llegase a hacer verdadero daño, no era la primera vez que se mareaba. Ella se levantó y caminó apoyada en el hombro de Shadow hasta su habitación, dijo que sólo necesitaba descansar un poco, Shadow la miró con cara de preocupación, cogió aquella nota y salió a buscar al príncipe de Maria.  
  
Caminando por la colonia le encontró, allí estaba David, el típico guaperas, se estaba despidiendo de sus colegas para volver a su departamento, vestía ropa oscura, como queriendo decir que era un tipo rudo, el más chulo del lugar. Shadow le llamó la atención.  
  
-El erizo negro... tú eres el experimento ese que siempre va con Maria.- Dijo David. -¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Te traigo esto de parte de ella...- Shadow le dio la nota.  
  
David miró la nota con algo de curiosidad, luego empezó a reír desbordadamente, Shadow le miró extrañado, no entendía a qué venía tanta risa, David le miró.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿De verdad crees que puedo ir con ella? ¿la has visto bien últimamente?  
  
Shadow no entendió.  
  
-Está claro,- Intentó explicar David. -será un milagro si llega al baile, ayer en clase de gimnasia se desmayó sólo con el calentamiento, si la llevo al baile tendré que cuidar de ella y no podremos ni bailar.  
  
-No digas tonterías, Maria es una chica guapa, ¿no quieres llevar al baile a la chica más guapa de la escuela?- La protegió Shadow.  
  
-Vaya, erizo... así que tú... JA, olvídate, eres un erizo y ella una humana.- David se le quedó mirando fijamente, luego razonó. -Es verdad, es la chica más guapa que conozco, con ojos azules rasgados, melena rubia... quizás deba aceptar, aunque la lleve para lucirla nada más, pero debería reservarme otra chica para bailar.  
  
Shadow se enfadó, no quería que usase a Maria sólo como estatuilla de exposición.  
  
-¡No me mires así!- David notó la mirada tan penetrante de odio que le echó el erizo. -¡Lo que digo es verdad! Esta chica no vivirá mucho y yo no quiero ir con alguien que se puede morir en cualquier momento, es una debilucha.  
  
-¡No es una debilucha!- Gritó Shadow. -Es más fuerte y valiente de lo que tú nunca serás ¡Retíralo!  
  
David se rió de él, eso enfureció a Shadow, que poniendo sus zapatos de luz en marcha se acercó a él velozmente y le dio un puñetazo.  
  
-¡Maria es una buena chica! No se merece que la trates así...- Dijo rabioso Shadow.  
  
David quiso devolverle el golpe, pero vio venir gente, alertada por los gritos, entonces David se tiró al suelo de golpe y empezó a gritar y a llorar.  
  
-¡El erizo me ha atacado! ¡Es peligroso!- Esto llamó la atención de todos.  
  
De nuevo sonó aquella alarma y como por arte de magia un grupo de hombres con cascos y armadura rodearon a Shadow, estaba anonadado, hacía un momento el muchacho estaba bien, y ahora parecía que le hubiese dado una paliza, encogiéndose en un rincón, se quedó inmóvil mirándole, sin echar cuenta a su alrededor, sólo pudo sentir aquel maldito látigo haciéndole daño, cayó al suelo, allí siguió sintiendo los latigazos en su espalda, se cubrió la cabeza con sus propios brazos, miró a David, aunque tenía la cabeza oculta con sus brazos podía ver entre las sombras que estaba... ¿riendo? Le dio tanta rabia que quiso ponerse en pie y avanzar hacia él, pero de nuevo le agarraron, sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y vio su alrededor oscurecerse, lo último que oyó fue a David decir "llevaré a Maria al baile... a ti ya te pillaré..." y lo primero que oyó, la puerta abriéndose, le llevaban agarrado con una mano de la cintura.  
  
-Dr.Gerald, esto es suyo...- El tipo de la voz arrojó a Shadow dentro de la casa.  
  
Aquello terminó de despertarle e intentó levantarse, notó a Maria a su lado, corriendo a recogerle, le abrazó por detrás, cubriéndole con su cuerpo, ocultándole, protegiéndole, también oyó discutir a aquel hombre.  
  
-Debo comunicarle que nuestros jefes no están nada contentos con este incidente, no es el primero, de manera que más vale que controle a su criatura o nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas...  
  
Tras aquello oyó un portazo, Gerald había salido tras aquel hombre.  
  
-¿Todo esto por una pelea?- Medio balbuceó Shadow.  
  
-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- La voz de Maria sonaba más preocupada que enfadada. -¿No lo entiendes? Si te vuelven a pillar peleándote ya no te darán más oportunidades, el abuelo no puede dar la cara siempre por ti... y... temo que lleguen a hacerte mucho daño...- Dijo Maria pasando su mano por una de las heridas de la espalda de Shadow, donde le habían dado los latigazos.  
  
-Maria...- Susurró Shadow, apoyó su cabeza en ella. -David te llevará al baile...  
  
-Shadow... prométeme que no te volverás a pelear.  
  
-...Está bien... te lo prometo...  
  
Y llegó el día del baile, Shadow no le había contado nada de la pelea a Maria, se había guardado dentro toda la ansiedad que le daba el pensar que David pudiese hacerle algo a su querida muchacha, no le gustaba ese chico, parecía haber mirado en su corazón, todo aquello que ocultaba a Maria sobre lo que sentía, no era tonto, sabía que él era sólo un erizo y nunca sería los suficientemente bueno para ella, pero si podía hacerla feliz, aunque fuese simplemente dejándola ir al baile con aquel chico que le gustaba, él ya estaba bien, aún así la siguió a escondidas, estaba tan hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y su diadema brillante, recordaba haberse ruborizado cuando Maria se despidió al salir de casa, estaba tan alegre, debía dejarla ir, de todas formas ahí estaba, subido en lo alto del pabellón, espiando el baile, la vio, sentada en una silla, con un refresco en la mano, veía a todos bailar, pero nadie la sacaba a ella, aunque tuviesen que ir con pareja, se iban cambiando de pareja entre ellos, y David parecía haber convencido a todos de que no se podía bailar con ella. Shadow apretó los puños y salió corriendo, en un momento estuvo en el laboratorio, cogió las Chaos Emeralds, todas juntas.  
  
-Por favor... si es verdad que hacéis milagros... si podéis conceder deseos... quiero que Maria lo pase bien hoy... estaba tan emocionada...- Dijo Shadow a aquellas piedras.  
  
Pero las joyas no hacían nada, ni brillar, Shadow se puso de rodillas ante ellas, dejando caer una lágrima, entonces sí que brillaron, tenía el poder de cumplir deseos, Shadow notó su cuerpo arder, pero luego pasó, sintió su piel diferente y sus púas le caían por delante de la cara, las tocó, era pelo, vio que llevaba ropa, se puso en pie y se dio cuenta de que estaba más alto, salió corriendo.  
  
En el baile, Maria se empezaba a aburrir, sus amigas se habían sentado con ella mientras sus acompañantes iban a por más refrescos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Tendrías que estar contenta, has venido con David como querías.- Dijo Rebeca.  
  
-Sí... pero... aún no me ha sacado a bailar, ni él ni nadie, y eso que me dijeron algunos chicos de sacarme cuando viniese.- Respondió ella triste.  
  
-A lo mejor les da palo, como estás con David... aunque él también podía sacarte a bailar, lleva un rato con la bruja de Silvia.- Marta miró con desdén a la pija de clase.  
  
-Quizás debí haber traído a Shadow...- Pensó en voz alta Maria.  
  
-¡Qué dices! ¡si es un erizo!- Saltó Rebeca. -No te puedes enamorar de él.  
  
-No decía eso, eres muy rápida hablando pero lenta al pensar, por desgracia Shadow es lo más parecido a un hombre de verdad que hay en mi vida... ¡pero sería como venir con mi hermano!- Maria desvió la mirada, recordando la cara de Shadow cuando le pidió aquel favor, quizás él esperaba que le pidiese que fuese con ella al baile.  
  
-En esto estoy de acuerdo con Rebeca, ya que te ha traído David, que cumpla con su cometido... ¡Voy a decirles algo!- Marta se levantó de su sitio.  
  
-¡Espera, Marta!- Intentó detenerla Maria.  
  
Pero ahí estaba Marta dando voces.  
  
-¡David! ¿quieres hacer el favor de sacar a Maria a bailar? Y vosotros, ¿qué os pasa?- Marta miró a los chicos que se habían dado la vuelta.  
  
-Mira, Marta,- David tomó aires de grandeza. -He venido con ella, pero no podemos bailar, no quiero que se muera en el segundo paso, luego tendría que cargar con ella.  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad! Maria no se morirá por bailar.- Gritó Rebeca poniéndose en pie.  
  
-¿No?- David se giró hacia los chicos. -¿Alguien se arriesga?  
  
Maria se encogió de hombros tristemente al ver que nadie la sacaba a bailar, bajó su mirada, triste, pero delante de ella apareció una mano, un chico, ignorando a todos, le pedía para bailar, Maria se le quedó mirando un momento, le era familiar, pero no conocía a aquel muchacho, nunca le había visto en clase, un chico moreno de piel, latino, pelo negro, con mechas rojas, con una cazadora negra, una camiseta roja, unos vaqueros, muy moderno, sus ojos marrones parecían rojos, la tomó por la cintura, cogiendole una mano, dio un silbido, había hablado con el encargado de la música, puso una melodía lenta, las luces se apagaron, así el resto de adolescentes se pusieron a bailar también.  
  
-¡Qué bonito!- Dijo emocionada Marta con unos ojos enormes. -Al final ha venido un príncipe a rescatarla...  
  
-¿Quién será ese chico?- Se preguntaba en voz alta Rebeca.  
  
Y siguieron bailando un ratito más, despacio, de manera que Maria no se cansase, ella le miraba confusa, se sentía tan segura con él, tan valiente, aquellos ojos parecían penetrar en su alma.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- Se atrevió a preguntar Maria.  
  
Shadow sonrió, cerró los ojos mientras la acercaba hasta él, bailando abrazados, pero aquello no podía durar por siempre y Shadow notó que su cuerpo prestado iba a volver a ser el suyo propio, así que se separó de ella, le rozó la mejilla con la mano y comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta a ella.  
  
-¡Espera!- Consiguió reaccionar Maria siguiéndole.  
  
Ambos salieron fuera, donde estaban solos, ella le tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- Repitió la muchacha rubia. -¿Nos conocemos?  
  
-Digamos que soy un amigo que intenta ser tu príncipe...- Susurró Shadow.  
  
Tenía que irse y rápido, pero la tentación de quedarse un poco más era demasiado fuerte, notaba las manos de Maria apretando fuerte sus hombros, esperando recibir una respuesta más clara, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules intentando encontrar la sinceridad en los rojizos del muchacho, Shadow miró a un lado y a otro, estaban solos, pero igualmente no podía decirle quién era, sólo se le ocurrió algo con lo que poder escapar, tomó la cara de Maria con las manos y unió sus labios a los de ella, el primer beso de ambos, y como esperaba, aquello hizo que Maria quedase petrificada, le daba vueltas la cabeza y no de debilidad precisamente, así aprovechó aquel momento para salir corriendo, ya desde la distancia le gritó:  
  
-¡Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!- Tras esto, Shadow desapareció en la distancia.  
  
Maria aún no se había recobrado, apoyó su espalda en la pared tomando aire, estaba ruborizada, con su piel de gallina, dejando recorrer aquella dulce sensación por su cuerpo, luego sonrió.  
  
-¡Eh, Maria, estamos aquí!- Le gritó Marta intentando captar su atención.  
  
-Déjala, está en la luna.- Rió Rebeca.  
  
-¿Sí, cuándo habéis llegado?- Maria dejó de mirar en la dirección por la que se había ido el chico.  
  
-Caray, no sabíamos que conocías a ese chico tan guapo hasta tal punto...- Le dio con el codo Marta.  
  
-No sé a qué te refieres...- Disimuló Maria.  
  
-¡Venga ya! Te hemos visto a escondidas, ¡te ha besado!- Medio gritó Rebeca.  
  
-¿Le conocéis?- Preguntó Maria.  
  
-Nunca le había visto...- Dijo sin ilusión Marta. -De un chico tan atractivo me acordaría, y con ese tono de piel...  
  
Maria se precipitó en volver al baile, tenía que buscar a alguien que le diese alguna información de aquel chico.  
  
Por su parte, Shadow notó su cuerpo arder de nuevo, ya lo suficientemente alejado se relajó, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó, las ropas le venían grandes y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, volviendo a ser el Shadow de siempre, las Chaos Emeralds cayeron al suelo y se esparcieron, el erizo se dio toda la prisa que pudo en recogerlas, debía devolverlas al laboratorio, por suerte no había nadie vigilando, las dejó en su sitio como si nada hubiese pasado. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta exterior del laboratorio, suavemente pasó sus dedos por sus propios labios, sonrió, se estremeció, ojalá pudiese decirle la verdad a Maria, pero era mejor así, la había hecho feliz al menos aquel día, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a aquel lugar que llamaba hogar.  
  
-Esto debe ser cosa tuya... tú debes haber traído a aquel chico.- Sonó la voz de David tras él. -Me has puesto en ridículo...  
  
Shadow no contestó, no quería pelearse, se lo había prometido a Maria y si de verdad la quería tenía que cumplir su promesa, así que le ignoró y prosiguió su camino.  
  
-¡Estoy hablando contigo, monstruo!- Gritó David.  
  
Shadow se detuvo y se giró, debía aguantar, pero vio al lado de David otros dos chicos, no le echó cuentas.  
  
-Déjame en paz, no quiero pelea.- Dijo Shadow con su voz algo más madura.  
  
-Te dije que ya te pillaría, ahora están todos ocupados, es el momento de pasar cuentas.  
  
David se acercó a Shadow, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Shadow lo aguantó apretando los puños, le había hecho girar la cara del golpe, le dolía, pero no se iba a volver.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿el pequeño erizo ya no quiere jugar?- Dijo David antes de darle una patada.  
  
Por aquello, Shadow cayó rodando hacia atrás, se volvió a poner en pie, con su misma mirada y su pose orgullosa, esa acción hizo enfurecer a David, que mandó a sus dos secuaces a agarrar a Shadow, cada uno le cogió de un brazo, y David se lió a darle golpes a Shadow, rabioso.  
  
-¡Devuelve los golpes! Si no me pegas no podré decir que fue en defensa propia...- David estaba prácticamente fuera de sí. -¡Lauren, pégame tú y diremos que fue él!  
  
-Pero David... estás loco, no puedo hacer eso, una cosa es darle una lección al erizo y otra...- Comenzó a decir el muchacho.  
  
-¡Da igual, déjalo!- Le cortó David.  
  
-Jajaja.- Rió Shadow con los ojos medio cerrados, mirando al suelo, escupió un poco de sangre y le miró. -Ahora me doy cuenta de lo patético que eres... tú eres quien no merece a Maria...  
  
Tras aquello David siguió dándole golpes a Shadow, hasta que sus dos compañeros le detuvieron soltando al erizo.  
  
-¡Para! ¡Le vas a matar y nos meteremos en un lío!- Le agarró de un brazo uno de sus compañeros.  
  
-Déjale, Juan tiene razón, ya ha aprendido que no puede rebelarse contra los humanos...- Se interpuso Lauren entre Shadow y David.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! No pasa nada, no es más que un experimento de laboratorio, si se rompe harán otros...- Miró a Shadow. -Le echarán a un lado, a la basura, como un muñeco roto, y todos se olvidarán de él, se centrarán en el nuevo...  
  
Shadow cayó al suelo un momento, agotado de recibir golpes, no se movió, quedó ahí tendido, pensando, aquello le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza, pero oyó a los muchachos marcharse corriendo, asustados de verle en el suelo, temiendo haberle matado, pero Shadow simplemente ahora no quería moverse, luego ya opinó que era el momento de irse él también, se puso en pie, era extraño pero los golpes ahora no le dolían tanto, a medida que avanzaba le dolía todo un poco menos, quizás fuese aquel sistema de autoregeneración que había nombrado el profesor con anterioridad. Llegó al departamento, esperaba poder ocultarse hasta que sus heridas sanasen del todo, pero Maria ya había llegado, intentó hacer mutis por el foro, Maria le vio, estaba dichosa, pero al verle cambió su expresión.  
  
-¡Shadow! ¿no te habrás vuelto a...?  
  
-He cumplido mi promesa.- Shadow hizo un gesto con los dedos delante suya dando a entender que era verdad.  
  
Maria volvió a sonreír, se sentó y ayudó a Shadow a sentarse en la mesa, con el botiquín a mano le fue curando las heridas, le vendó una brecha en la cabeza y unos desgarros que tenía en el brazo, mientras le curaba, Shadow la miraba de reojo.  
  
-Oye... ¿tú sabes...? si me pasase algo, ¿podrían reemplazarme? ¿crear otro como yo?- Shadow se miró la venda del brazo.  
  
-No lo creo, eres único, mi abuelo dice que eres la mejor creación que ha hecho nunca, la verdad es que en un mundo repleto de robots, tú, que eres una creación biológica, eres lo más perfecto, si intentasen repetirte, no creo que saliese bien...- Luego le hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas y le abrazó.  
  
-Pero sólo soy un juguete para todos... cuando me rompa me tirarán y me reemplazarán, y nadie me echará de menos.- Shadow se acurrucó un poco.  
  
-¿De dónde has sacado eso? No es verdad, no eres un juguete, eres un ser vivo, mi amigo...- Maria rió contenta, rozando su mejilla con él.  
  
-Vaya, sí que estás contenta...- Dijo Shadow cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en Maria. -¿Es por el baile? ¿bailaste con David?- Se hizo el despistado.  
  
-No, he descubierto que es muy tonto... Rebeca tenía razón, pero no importa, he conocido a un chico...- Maria dio un suspiro abrazando más fuerte a Shadow.  
  
-¡Eh, para, que no soy un muñeco de trapo para estrujar!  
  
Maria rió y le meció traqueteándolo un poco, apretándole fuerte contra su pecho, susurrándole "no eres UN juguete, eres MI juguete", esto hizo reír a Shadow también.  
  
-Ojalá supiese quién es... nadie ha sido capaz de decirme nada, nadie le conoce ni le ha visto antes, tampoco le vi nunca en clase, y sólo tenemos esta escuela... quizás sea nuevo o esté aquí de vacaciones... cómo me gustaría encontrarle...  
  
-¿Es el príncipe del caballo blanco que esperabas? Llega, te salva y desaparece en busca de más dragones que matar...- Dijo Shadow saltando al suelo.  
  
-Tanto como eso... ¿me ayudas a buscarle? Mañana quiero ir al otro lado de la colonia, quizás sea de por allí, la gente de aquí es muy pálida de piel, sin embargo él era muy moreno, no puede pasar desapercibido...  
  
Shadow asintió, aunque sabía que Maria nunca le encontraría, pero ¿cómo decírselo? Le siguió el juego día a día, preguntando por él, buscándole, no le gustaba ver a su amiga melancólica porque no le encontraba, y a punto estuvo de decirle la verdad muchas veces, pero nunca fue capaz.  
  
Pasó otro año, Shadow estaba ansioso porque pasase el tiempo, sólo un año más y conseguiría su cuerpo completo, sus poderes, su meta, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para curar a Maria, realmente lo deseaba, y si su cuerpo completo podía utilizar pleno control sobre las joyas caóticas quizás entonces podría volver a transformarse en aquel muchacho de piel morena.  
  
-Profesor, ¿falta mucho aún?- Repetía cada día Shadow.  
  
-Un día menos que ayer. Te veo impaciente.  
  
-Es que con todo esto podremos curar a Maria, ¿verdad?- Dijo entusiasmado Shadow.  
  
Pero Gerald no respondió, y aquello no le gustó nada a Shadow, no entendió aquel silencio, se giró hacia él y le pareció oírle murmurar que quizás fuese demasiado tarde, eso le hizo plantearse que si él no había sido creado para curar realmente a Maria, ¿para qué entonces?  
  
Shadow se plantó frente a la salida de la escuela de la colonia, esperando a Maria como siempre, últimamente Maria había estado algo débil y él le hacía un poco de apoyo, le llevaba los libros y la vigilaba.  
  
-Shadow, vamos a pasar por el observatorio...- Propuso Maria.  
  
El erizo asintió, haría siempre todo lo que ella quería, y hasta allí llegaron, ante una gran ventana que les dejaba ver la Tierra, sobre ella hablaron, de lo maravilloso que sería ir los dos juntos allí a contemplar sus maravillas, Shadow pensó que quizás allí encontrase la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas que tenía, que conocería a todos aquellos a los que debía salvar con su existencia.  
  
-Quizás...- Pensó en voz alta Maria. -Allí abajo le encuentre...- Puso su mano en el cristal. -Mira Shadow, es una vista preciosa... qué planeta más azul...  
  
Shadow miró fijamente la Tierra, pero enseguida la miró a ella, prefería ver el azul de los ojos de Maria que aquel planeta recubierto de agua, ella sí que era preciosa, sintió un agradable escalofrío de placer recorrerle el cuerpo con la simple visión de Maria, ella se giró y Shadow muy rápido giró la cara, como si mirase el planeta también, ella sonrió, le pareció muy tierno.  
  
-Oye...- Dijeron los dos a la par.  
  
-Tú primero.- Shadow se ruborizó.  
  
-Se te ha puesto la voz muy grave, se nota que te haces mayor.- Recalcó Maria. -Ahí abajo, en el planeta, hay muchas chicas erizo...  
  
-Tengo otras cosas que pensar que en chicas... ¡soy la forma de vida más perfecta! Primero tengo que servir para curar los males del mundo, luego ya me preocuparé de esas pequeñeces...- Dijo Solemne Shadow.  
  
Pero Maria no rió, Shadow esperaba oírla, pero no lo hizo, aún estaba con la mirada ida en el planeta, con su mano apoyada en el cristal, fue cerrando los ojos y desvaneciendose, se desmayó, Shadow la recogió intentando reanimarla, la llamó varias veces, y empezó a reaccionar, Shadow suspiró.  
  
-No me des estos sustos...- Empezó a cogerla en brazos. -Te llevaré a que te vea el médico...  
  
-No.- Le detuvo Maria, miró a la Tierra. -Déjame estar aquí contigo un poco más...  
  
Shadow quedó confuso, pero lo hizo, se sentó en el suelo de rodillas, con ella apoyada en él, mirando el planeta azul, Shadow la abrazó por detrás, aguantándola un poco derecha para que viese mejor, y entrecerró los ojos rozando su mejilla con la cabellera dorada de Maria.  
  
-Maria... no me dejes... haré lo que sea, pero no te separes de mí, aunque los experimentos tengan que ser más fuertes y dolorosos...- Shadow cerró sus ojos por completo abrazándola fuerte. -¿Maria? ¡Maria!  
  
La cogió en brazos y la llevó corriendo a la enfermería. Al rato llegó Gerald.  
  
-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Gritó asustado el viejo científico.  
  
-¡Se desmayó, no pude hacer nada!- Shadow estaba muy angustiado.  
  
Y pasaron un par de días en los que Maria estuvo inconsciente, debilitada, con Shadow sentado al borde de su cama, tomando su mano y repitiendo sin parar "no te separes de mí" hasta que un día por fin despertó, vio a su lado a Shadow, con la cabeza baja.  
  
-¿Estás llorando?- Preguntó la chica.  
  
Shadow dio un brinco.  
  
-¡Oh, vaya! ¿me he quedado dormida?- Dijo Maria incorporándose.  
  
-No, no, quédate ahí.- La detuvo Shadow. -Has estado dos días inconsciente, tómatelo con calma...- Shadow intentaba sonreír, se acercó a ella tomando su cara con sus manos.  
  
-¡Eh, para ya!- Le separó un poco Maria. -¿Qué edad decías que tenías ahora? ¿18? Esto es acoso...- Rió un poco sonrojada.  
  
-Jajaja, sólo iba a darte un beso en la mejilla, malpensada.- Rió de nuevo Shadow.  
  
-Ahhh, eso sí.- Maria se le adelantó y le besó la mejilla a él.  
  
A partir de entonces todo fue cuesta abajo, cada día Maria estaba más débil, había dejado de ir a la escuela y como mucho podía caminar un poco hasta el observatorio para ver la Tierra, se pasaba casi todo el día en la cama. Shadow estaba triste, no era justo, la chica más buena que existía no tenía que estar todo el día en cama, consumiéndose, sin poder salir con los amigos, ella tenía tantas ganas de vivir, tantas ganas de volver a la Tierra, de ver a su primito, de buscar al Shadow humano, no era justo, muchas veces había vuelto a juntar las Chaos Emeralds y les había pedido que curasen a Maria, pero nada había pasado, había gritado, maldecido, pero nada había servido. Tristemente, como todas las últimas veces, llegó al laboratorio, allí estaba Gerald dando brincos "ya está, se ha vuelto loco del todo..." pensó para sí mismo Shadow, pero al verle, Gerald corrió medio tropezando con los muebles, alzó a Shadow en alto y lo traqueteó.  
  
-¡Para ya!- Gritó Shadow.  
  
-¡Es fantástico, maravilloso, gracias Shadow!- Gritaba incoherentemente Gerald.  
  
-¿Pero qué pasa?- Shadow saltó al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué qué pasa?- Gerald apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Shadow. -Lo he logrado... por fin...  
  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que Shadow cogiese mucho aire, como si hubiese estado minutos sin respirar, abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
-Tengo la cura, gracias a los últimos experimentos de tu sistema de autoregeneración, tengo la célula que hará que Maria se cure.  
  
Shadow se sentó en una silla de al lado, aún no había reaccionado, bajó la cabeza apoyándola en sus manos, y sus codos en sus propias rodillas, empezó a reír, cada vez más fuerte, histérico, todo mientras regueros de lágrimas surcaban su cara para mojarle las piernas. Gerald sonrió ante aquella reacción, le abrazó, su sueño se había cumplido.  
  
-¿Dr.Gerald?- Se oyó una voz en la puerta del laboratorio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Ah, sois vosotros, los chicos de GUN, ya voy, tengo todos los datos que hacen falta...  
  
-Puede dejarlos aquí, venga con nosotros.  
  
Aquello extrañó a Gerald, pero se levantó y se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Yo iré a decírselo a Maria, vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo Shadow.  
  
-Vosotros dos, atrapad al erizo.- Dijo aquel hombre a otros dos compañeros.  
  
Aquello hizo sonar la alarma interior de Shadow, vio cómo reducían al anciano, esposándole, intentó ayudarle, pero él le lanzó algo, ¿un microchip? ¿estaba ahí la cura de Maria?  
  
-¡Ve con Maria y sácala de aquí!- Gritó Gerald.  
  
Uno de los hombres le dio con su porra, partiendo el lateral de sus gafas, esto hizo reaccionar a Shadow, salió corriendo con sus zapatos de luz activados al máximo, llegó hasta su departamento, entró dejando la puerta abierta de par en par.  
  
-¡Maria!- Gritó.  
  
Ella estaba sentada sin zapatos, leyendo un libro, miró sorprendida a Shadow, oyó su versión entrecortada de lo que había pasado, por la mente de Maria pasaron las palabras que oyó la noche que conoció a Shadow, realmente temió por su pequeño amigo, así que con su gran valor salió corriendo estirando del brazo de Shadow, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que pasó después, todo fue muy rápido, huyeron por el pasillo, sonaron disparos, Shadow perdió el sentido y lo siguiente que vio fue que volvía a estar en el laboratorio, sentado en el suelo, con Maria delante.  
  
-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Gritó Shadow intentando ponerse en pie.  
  
Maria le tomó de los hombros, fijando su vista en los ojos de él, como hipnotizándole, dio unos pasos atrás y apretó un botón en la consola, aquello hizo que se cerrase una cúpula transparente apresando a Shadow, él se sorprendió, no entendía qué pasaba, la vio débil, posando su mano en el centro de su pecho con gesto de dolor, le habló, tras aquello la vio accionando otro botón y sintió que aquello se movía, fue lanzado a la Tierra, gritó, pero ella ya no le oía. Maria se sentó en la silla que encontró más cercana.  
  
-¿Aún hay alguien aquí?- Oyó la voz de aquel científico que tantos problemas había dado al erizo negro.  
  
-¡Doctor! Los de GUN se han vuelto locos... ¡tiene que ayudarme!- Maria se agarró a la bata de aquel científico. -¿Dónde está mi abuelo?  
  
-Al Dr. Gerald se lo llevaron esos "tipos"... ¿dónde está Shadow?  
  
-Está a salvo, le mandé en una cápsula a la Tierra...  
  
-Es todo lo que quería saber...- Gerald le dio un empujón a Maria apuntándola con un arma.  
  
-¿Pero...?- Maria se apoyó en la consola. -¡¿Qué pasa?!  
  
-Simplemente... han variado ligeramente algunos aspectos del proyecto y tu abuelo tiene que volver a la Tierra a trabajar en el nuevo Shadow... la auténtica arma de destrucción por la que le habían pagado...  
  
-¡No, no puede ser! El abuelo nunca construiría nada que hiciese daño a la gente...- Renegó Maria dejando caer sus lágrimas.  
  
-Míralo tú misma...- Accionó un monitor, en él se vio una consola enorme. -El Eclipse Cannon...  
  
-No... ¡GUN le ayudaba a encontrar una cura para mí!  
  
-¿Una cura?- Rió. -Los propios de GUN te inyectaron la enfermedad para tenerle controlado...  
  
Maria sintió algo hacerse añicos en su interior, primero fue sólo metafórico, luego, se oyó un disparo que ensordeció toda la estancia. El científico dejó caer su arma al suelo, tras salir oyó la primera explosión en el laboratorio que indicaba que se estaba prendiendo fuego.  
  
Desesperado, Shadow golpeó el cristal, hasta que se rompió, el golpe no le había matado de milagro, el paracaídas de la cápsula había funcionado, salió de aquel pequeño claustrofóbico lugar, estaba rodeado de dunas de arena, de cactus, de piedras...  
  
-¿Esto es la Tierra?- Miró con desilusión a su alrededor. -No me gusta... Maria...- Ni siquiera podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. -no me gusta... ¡MARIAAA!  
  
Aquel grito fue tan fuerte, tan profundo, que el propio cielo pareció retumbar, las nubes se estremecieron sobre aquel desierto, aquel intenso dolor quedó oculto tras la tormenta de arena que se avecinaba, ocultando a su vez los minuciosos pasos de las naves de GUN.  
  
FIN 


End file.
